evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Crocodile Isle
The Crocodile Isle is an island where was the King K. Rool's domain, the Kremling Krew's capital base of operations, the Kremling species' very homeland, and the Donkey Kong Island's enemy neighbor. It is well-known location in the Donkey Kong universe. Description This island have the mountainous form of its gorge a crocodile head below the land's surface. The landscapes is a big swamp in all corners, volcanic caves, brambles infested and glaciers in apex. Under K. Rool's domain, the flora is all dead, mining whole island, admist the conical Zinger hives lies an amusement park as well as a spooky forest-like wilderness in the middle of the isle's mountain and a pirate castle at the apex of the highest mountaintop. It also has a very preserved, ancient jungle-like volcano region known as the Lost World within the underground center of the island. History The history of this island begins in the distant past which the Kremling society was primitive in the Lost World. Years later, the island became a pirate kingdom by bad Kremlings when the same creatures founded the Kremling Kuthroats where treasures are stored in caves and at the Lost World's main volcano. The piracy era on the island has ended when pirate ships are shipwrecked in the islands salted swamp and into the caves inside the crocodile gorge crocodile. Following the rise of the Kremling Krew and K. Rool's self-proclamation as ruler, Crocodile Isle's natural resources were wasted, pollution and mess in every corner transforming landscapes into true horror. K. Rool also began to built his own residence for himself as well as a fun fair for his minions to have fun. According to Wrinkly Kong, this island was explored by Cranky Kong first. Maybe it was the reason that the Kremling Krew discovery the Donkey Kong Island's coordinates became the enemy territory of same. This island was seen by last time when the hero Donkey Kong was kidnapped by K. Rool to ask extortion with Bananas Hoard. With the extortion denied, the enemy ground is invaded by Diddy Kong and Dixie Kong and faced by Kremling Krew's crooks where the same were patrolling to rescue DK. After that young duo defeat K. Rool the second time in Lost World, the Crocodile Isle had its final destination by its very power source making what was left being swallowed into the sea. This in fact signals the great fall of the Kremling Krew. In Donkey Kong 64, the Crocodile Isle remains are shown in waters from Gloomy Galleon. Points of Interest Gallery Images The Crocodile Isle.png|The Crocodile Isle Crocodile Isle.jpg|The Crocodile Isle Krem-Isle.jpg|Krem-Isle (also known as Crocodile Isle), as seen in Donkey Kong Land 2. The Krocodile Isle.jpg|Crocodile Isle The Krem-Isle.jpg|Krem-Isle Residents Kremling.png|Kremling species The Kremling Krew Symbol.jpg|Kremling Krew Trivia * During the production of Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest, there were early art designs for "Krocodile Isle" (original name for Crocodile Isle) before they became scrapped. *It is sometimes referred to by some Donkey Kong fans as "Krem-Isle". *Crocodile Isle made a reappearance in Donkey Kong Land 2. The island's levels are now different, and a new world in the game arose: Krem Cauldron, likely a fusion of Crocodile Cauldron and Krem Quay. The Krocodile Kore also no longer pumps out the strange mystical energy from the second game. At the end of Donkey Kong Land 2, the doomed Crocodile Isle crumbles and sinks to the bottom of the sea. *Though the Crocodile Isle never directly appeared on the Donkey Kong Country animated series, several Kremling characters such as King K. Rool and Kaptain Skurvy would sometimes mention the "swamps back home". *In the obscure Donkey Kong comic book "Bumm-Badabumm im Urwald", the Crocodile Isle never made a direct appearance, though several locations ventured through in the comic, such as a Krochead-shaped cave opening and a crashed ship-filled swamp, along with the Lost Land", are obviously based off areas of Crocodile Isle. *In the videogame DK: Jungle Climber, there is a similar island called the "Ghost Island". Category:Evil Lairs Category:Evil Realms Category:Villainous Symbolism Category:Oppression Category:Pollution Category:Magic Category:Technology